Experiment 126
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Jumba, Pleakley, and Gantu fall into the world of Enchancia and must help fight against Kapral Moriarty.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm starting off my string of Lilo and Stitch fanfics with a crossover. Lilo and Stitch Sofia the First. Experiment 126. Enjoy!**

The sun shone brightly over the Kingdom of Enchancia. The youngest of the royal family, Princess Sofia, was fencing with James.

"You're getting really good, James!" Sofia said as she barely blocked a strike from James's wooden blade.

"Thanks, Sof!" James said as he clashed wooden blades with Sofia. He quickly made a movement to disarm her.

"I'm sure that before you know it, you'll be able to best the best knight in the kingdom in a fencing duel!" Sofia said as she went to pick up her sword. Suddenly, the two royals heard an explosion from Cedric's tower.

"Merlin's Mushrooms!" they heard Cedric shout.

"You… wanna finish later?" Sofia asked.

"Sure," James said, "I need to meet with Zandar anyway. I told him we could spend the day in the marketplace today."

"Alright," Sofia said. With that, the two went separate ways.

"Alright! I can feel it this time!" Cedric said to himself, for Wormwood was no longer with him.

"With a wave of my wand and a flick of my hand, bring forth a great cauldron made of sand!" Cedric said. A great cloud of pale smoke emerged from his wand and, like the spell said, a cauldron made of pure, solid sand appeared.

"Yes!" Cedric said.

"A cauldron made of sand?" a voice said.

"Gah!" Cedric said, startled by the voice.

"Sorry, Mr Cedric," Sofia said. Cedric took a deep breath in and a deep breath out.

"It is quite alright, Princess Sofia," Cedric said.

"What's the point of a cauldron made of sand?" Sofia asked.

"It's for something far bigger than just a simple decoration," Cedric said, "I must make a trip to the Charmacy!"

"Can I come?" Sofia asked.

"I am afraid that the Charmacy is a sorcerer only store. I am dearly sorry, Princess Sofia, but the answer is a 'no'" Cedric said.

"Oh," Sofia said, disappointed, "that's alright." With that, Cedric left. After he left, Sofia decided to take a peek at the spell he was conjuring.

"A power spell?" Sofia read, "It supposedly grants magic to the hands. Like your hands become magic. Nifty."

In another world, the modern world, dawn had just broke and Lilo and Stitch were downstairs eating breakfast.

"Is it wrong for me to say that I wish these past few days would be more eventful?" Lilo asked.

"What do you mean, little girl?" Jumba asked.

"Well," Lilo said, "NO experiments have been activated! And that's saying something since we live at one of the wettest places on earth!"

"She actually does have a point," Pleakley said, "When was the last time an experiment was activated?"

In Gantu's ship, Gantu was sleeping soundly. Suddenly, an alarm went off, awakening him.

"Oh," Gantu groaned, "and I was so close to finding out if I won the muscle contest!"

"Oh please," Experiment 625 said, "Whoever it was you were competing with, I'm sure beat you." Gantu rolled his eyes and investigated the Experiment container.

"What experiment was activated?" Gantu asked. The experiment container displayed a hologram of a purple experiment with what appeared to be five hands. It had only one eye and a massive mouth.

"Experiment 126. Opens dimensional rifts to other worlds?!"Gantu said.

"Sounds strange," 625 said.

"That's probably what the titan sized mouth is for. Opening the portals," Gantu said. Gantu grabbed his plasma blaster and left the ship.

"I swear," 625 said, "he needs to learn that going after that experiment is going to end like all the other times he's gone after an experiment. Him getting his butt handed to himself and that girl and experiment 626 retrieving the experiment."

Sofia was still in Cedric's workshop, waiting for him to return. The door opened and in walked Cedric.

"Have you been waiting for me here since I left?" Cedric said, taken aback by the fact that Sofia was still in his workshop.

"I went outside to the dining hall once for lunch, but other than that," Sofia said, "yes. Whatcha get?"

"Enchanted crystal water! This combined with the magical properties of the sand cauldron as well as a cup of sapphire seeds, diamond dust, and emerald water will brew a potion that will-!"

"Make it so that you can use your hands like a wand?" Sofia said, finishing his sentence and interrupting him.

"Did you take a look at my spellbook while I was away?" Cedric asked.

"Yes," Sofia said. Cedric grinned a little before doing as he told Sofia. There was a great beam of light shooting out of the sand cauldron followed by a powerful gust of wind.

"Did it work?" Sofia asked. Cedric walked over and dipped his hands in the cauldron. He pulled them out. The first thing that they noticed was that his hands were glowing a bright blue color.

"It most likely did," Cedric said.

"What should be the first spell you try?" Sofia asked.

"Hm…" Cedric said as he started pacing back and forth in his workshop. He eyed a beaker.

"Petuzi!" Cedric said. He aimed the palms of his hands at the beaker and the beaker came floating into his hand.

"Poseidon's Pumpkins!" Cedric said triumphantly.

"That's a-mazing!" Sofia said, "Now how do you undo the effects of the potions?"

"You can't manually, it'll wear off in about an hour or so," Cedric said.

In the modern world, Lilo and Stitch were riding a tricycle through town when Stitch saw experiment 126.

"Cousin!" Stitch said to Lilo, alerting her.

"Let's get after it!" Lilo said as she started pedaling as fast as she could. They eventually cornered it.

"I wonder what this one does," Lilo said. The experiment, out of nowhere, opened its mouth and created a portal to another world. It jumped through, and Lilo and Stitch followed closely after. Behind them was Gantu.

"That human juvenile and abomination will NOT catch that experiment before I do this time!" Gantu said before jumping in after them.

"Explotar!" Cedric said as he aimed his hands at a custom made scarecrow he built. The scarecrow blew up, spreading straw everywhere.

"Merlin's Mushrooms this is going to take forever to clean up," Cedric said.

"I can help," Sofia, who was sitting on a stool, said.

"Thanks," Cedric said, "but no thanks. I couldn't ask you to do that, Princess Sofia."

"You didn't ask, I volunteered," Sofia said as she picked up a dustpan and broom.

"Thank you, Princess Sofia," Cedric said. He waved his wand and another dustpan and broom appeared in Cedric's hands. It took a while, but they finally managed to clean up the straw from the workshop.

"There we go," Sofia said, "the workshop is completely clean!" From out of nowhere, a dimensional rift opened above Cedric's desk.

"What in Merlin's name?" Cedric said. From the rift, experiment 126 fell and continued running.

"What was that?" Sofia asked. Soon after, Lilo and Stitch fell through the portal.

"Stop that experiment!" Lilo said.

"Wha-?" Cedric said. Once again, someone else fell through the rift. This time, it was Gantu.

"I won't let you get that experiment!" Gantu said as he chased after the experiment.

"What just happened?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that my workshop is ONCE AGAIN A COMPLETE MESS!" Cedric said, annoyed.

"You know," Sofia said, "now that I think of it, couldn't we have just used a spell to clean up the workshop?" Cedric groaned in annoyance.

"Merlin's Mushrooms…" Cedric said. He waved his wand and the workshop fixed itself. Sofia smiled.

"Now let's go find out what the heck that was," Cedric said as they went after the four 'guests' that had appeared.

"And," Lilo said, "gotcha!" Lilo and Stitch caught the experiment with a large canvas they had brought with them.

"Meecha crysta?" Stitch asked.

"Hm…" Lilo thought, "you seem to…" she observed her surroundings and saw that she was in another world. A kingdom.

"You seem to open portals to other worlds like this place… so… let's call you… Portal!" Lilo said.

"Chee ka bah?" Stitch said. Lilo took it as him asking where they were.

"Um…" Lilo said as she once again observed her surroundings, "it looks like we're in some kind of kingdom." Lilo suddenly gasped as she saw Gantu running this way.

"Gantu! Hide!" Lilo and Stitch ran further away. Lilo eyed a cave.

"Quick! In there!" She said as she pointed to the cave. Lilo and Stitch quickly dragged the experiment into the cave.

"Oh! Blitz Snack!" Gantu said frustrated, "I lost them!" He walked away, not even thinking about where he was going.

"It's not really the craziest thing I've seen," Sofia said, "A weird portal popping out of nowhere and a human plus three weird looking creatures falling through it."

"You've seen some very strange things for a girl your age, Princess Sofia," Cedric said, shocked at her statement. Sofia giggled at his statement.

"There's one of the creatures now!" Sofia said as she pointed toward Gantu.

"Is that a weapon on its waist?" Cedric asked rhetorically referring to the plasma blaster Gantu wore.

"Well," Sofia said, "it kind of reminds me of a crossbow. So I'm gonna say yeah."

"Well," Cedric said, "that was a rhetorical question."

"Oh… my mistake," Sofia said. The duo continued making their way toward where Lilo and Stitch had ran with the experiment, ignoring Gantu. They walked down the steps toward the cave.

"Hello?" Sofia called. Sofia and Cedric soon eyed Lilo and Stitch.

"What's up with the getup?" Cedric asked referring to Lilo's clothing attire.

"Well," Lilo said, "I'm from Kauai, Hawaii."

"Kauai, Hawaii?" Sofia and Cedric asked in confusion.

"You've never heard of Hawaii?" Lilo asked, stunned at the question.

"No," Sofia and Cedric said in unison, "where is it?"

"I'll tell you later," Lilo said, "now… where are we?"

"You're in the Kingdom of Enchancia," Sofia said.

"What in Merlin's name is _that_?" Cedric asked as he pointed to Stitch.

"Oh! This is my dog, Stitch!" Lilo said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um…" Sofia said.

"Are you sure that's a dog?" Cedric asked. Lilo nodded.

"Very sure!" Lilo said.

"It looks more like a… like a… I don't know _what_ it looks like! But it most certainly does _not_ look like a dog!" Sofia said.

"Well it _is_ a dog!" Lilo insisted.

"No offense, what's your name?" Sofia asked.

"I'm Lilo!" Lilo said.

"Well no offense Lilo, but I'm not buying it. That cannot be a dog!" Sofia said.

"Maybe it's a species we don't know about!" Cedric suggested.

"Oh," Sofia said, "Like a new species?"

"Yes!" Cedric said.

"I'm surprised Gantu didn't give you any trouble," Lilo said.

"Gant who?" Cedric said.

"No," Stitch said, "Gantu!" Upon hearing Stitch talk, Sofia and Cedric jumped backward.

"Your dog can… _talk_?!" Sofia said.

"Yes," Lilo said.

"Where can I get this species of dog?" Cedric asked. Sofia looked up at him, curious as to why Cedric asked the question.

"I need a new animal helper," Cedric said, "things have gotten lonely in the workshop without Wormwood."

"Well," Sofia said, "I could always come visit."

"Well," Cedric said, "I guess that's true."

"It's one of a kind," Lilo said.

"Oh! Merlin's Mushrooms!" Cedric said frustratedly.

"Continuing," Sofia said, "Who's Gantu?" Lilo and Stitch exchanged glances and looked back at the young princess.

"You didn't see the giant, whale like creature in the courtyard?" Lilo questioned.

"Oh. Is THAT who that is?" Sofia asked. Lilo nodded, unimpressed at Sofia's knowledge.

"No," Cedric said, "he didn't. And why would he give us trouble?"

"He's bad!" Lilo said. Cedric and Sofia exchanged worried looks.

"Then we have to stop him from doing… whatever he's doing!" Sofia said. The group then ran outside to apprehend Gantu, but found him gone.

"What's he doing anyway?" Sofia asked.

"He's looking for Stitch's cousin!" Lilo said.

"Mm hm! Cousin in trouble!" Stitch said.

"Cousin?" Cedric said.

"Is that the little creature who's in the canvas bag?" Sofia asked. Lilo and Stitch nodded.

"Well, why don't you just run _away_ from him instead of _toward_ him?" Cedric asked. Lilo sighed.

"It was _your_ idea to run after him…" Lilo said.

"True, true…" Sofia said.

"We just call him big dummy," Stitch said. Sofia and Cedric's mouths dropped open in shock. They closed their mouths and spoke.

"Big dummy?" Cedric said. Lilo and Stitch nodded.

"We never did get properly introduced," Cedric said.

"Ah yes," Lilo said, "You guys are…?"

"I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia and this is our royal sorcerer, Cedric the Great, or Cedric the Sensational. Whichever you prefer," Sofia said. It took a lot of explaining, but everyone eventually understood each other.

"So you're from an alternate dimension in the future?" Cedric asked for clarification.

"Yes," Lilo said, "and we should probably get back!" Sofia and Cedric nodded.

"Then get-!" Before Sofia could answer her sentence, a green ray blast struck the ground in the middle of the group.

"I'll be taking experiment 126 now!" Gantu said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Cedric said. Cedric pointed his wand at Gantu and a small ray of magic shot out of it. It struck Gantu and he was tied up in magic rope.

"Let's go!" Sofia said. The group quickly ran away from Gantu.

"Wait!" Stitch said. He turned around and picked up Gantu's blaster. He then continued running with Lilo, Sofia, and Cedric.

"Oh Blitz Snack…" Gantu groaned. Suddenly, after much struggling and grunting, Gantu heard a voice. It spoke with a dark, ominous, raspy voice.

"Come-loosium," it said.

"Huh?" Gantu said as he got up.

"Having trouble?" the voice said.

"Who're you?" Gantu questioned. He looked down upon his rescuer, for Gantu was vastly bigger than the sorcerer who had freed him.

"I am Kapral Moriarty, a lator…" the sorcerer said.

"Okay," Gantu said, "you're clearly a sorcerer, but what's a lator?"

"Must I explain what a lator is to everybody I meet! A lator is a very strong wizard from another world…" Kartral said.

"I was, but not anymore! Now I need to get back to what I was doing before!" Gantu said. Before he could leave, however, Kapral stepped in front of him.

"In return for what I did for you, you must help me…" Kapral said.

"Sorry," Gantu said insincerely, "but I'm already working for someone else." Kapral frowned, very unamused.

"It's that," Kapral said as he brought up his scepter, "or I tie you up much like what that other sorcerer did!" Gantu growled.

"Fine," Gantu said.

"That's better…!" Kapral said. As Kapral was stepping in front of Gantu, however, Gantu squished Kapral like a bug.

"Trog…!" Gantu said before continuing to run towards the direction in which the group had ran. Kapral, being the lator that he was and recovering from the squish, got up and growled angrily.

"So THAT'S how it'll be!" Kapral said.

"We probably could've stopped running thirty minutes ago…!" Sofia said as she panted from running. The group had ran for a while before collapsing from exhaustion on the shores of Enchancia.

"The princess… has a point…!" Cedric said, exhausted from running. Suddenly, they heard screaming.

"Help! Help!" The voice said.

"Gantu?" Lilo said, confused. Gantu landed in front of the group and hugged the rock.

"Come on out, fish head!" another voice said.

"Kapral Moriarty…!" Sofia said, recognizing the voice.

"How do you recognize the voice?" Lilo asked.

"He's one of those sorcerers who wants to conquer a kingdom! He kidnapped me to try to do that…" Sofia said.

"Yes," Cedric said. "He's a force to be reckoned with!"

"Portal," Lilo said, "bring us back home!" Portal opened a portal back to Kauai. From there, the group jumped through the portal.

They landed inside Gantu's ship on top of 625.

"What the heck?!" 625 exclaimed.

"What is _that_?!" Cedric asked.

"That's experiment 625," Gantu said.

"Did I ever give him a name?" Lilo asked.

"No," Stitch said, "but we go before bad guy catches up!"

"Oh come on," Gantu said, "there's no way that Japral could've-!"

"IT'S KAPRAL!" a voice boomed.

"He's like that when someone gets his name wrong," Sofia said, "very very im-!" Before Sofia could finish her sentence, Kapral waved his scepter and her mouth was covered with magic.

"For such a little girl, you sure have a big mouth!" Kapral said. Sofia giggled behind the magic covering her mouth.

"And even when your mouth is covered, you can get amusement?!" Kapral said angrily.

"What're you even after, Lapral?" Lilo asked.

"Why…?! WHY?! WHY DOES NO ONE GET MY NAME RIGHT?! IT'S NOT A HARD NAME TO REMEMBER!" Kapral yelled. This made everyone in the room burst into laughter.

"I DON'T NEED THIS!" Kapral screamed. He landed violently on the ground, sending a shockwave across the room. He slammed the bottom of his scepter on the ground and a massive cloud of dark magic filled the room. From there, the cloud blew up into black rope that tied everyone save for Kapral up.

"For that reason alone, you are now all my PRISONERS!" Kapral announced.

"Great," Cedric said sarcastically, "now what?"

"Now," Kapral said with a villainous chuckle, "you give me your amulet, princess!"

"NEVER!" Sofia said.

"You will hand over the Amulet of Avalor one way or another!" Kapral said. He waved his scepter around and a cage appeared. Using magic, he threw the tied up people and aliens into the cage.

"I'll release you once you give me your amulet!" Kapral said before leaving. After leaving the room, Lilo smiled.

"That's your cue, Stitch," Lilo said. Stitch nodded. He used all the strength he could muster and pulled the cage bars open.

"Wha…?!" Sofia and Cedric said in awe of Stitch's strength.

"Oh didn't I say," Lilo said as she turned to the sorcerer and princess, "Stitch can lift objects 3,000 times his weight!" Hearing this, Cedric wolf whistled.

"Let's get out of here!" Sofia said.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Lilo and Stitch's house, Pleakley and Nani were watching Anastasia.

"The internet suggested this movie to me," Pleakley said to Nani. Just then, everyone burst into the house, causing Pleakley and Nani to jump.

"Hide the amulet!" Lilo said.

"I told you on the way over," Sofia said, "I promised my dad that I would never take it off!"

"What's going on?" Nani asked.

"Long story short," Lilo said, "the new experiment we found, experiment 126, or as I named him, Portal, can lead us through to other worlds. Came upon a princess named Sofia and sorcerer named Kendrick-!"

"Cedric," Cedric corrected.

"Sorry," Lilo said, "Cedric and was attacked by some kind of sorcerer named Kapral Moriarty who attacked us for Sofia's amulet, which she says has magic abilities!"

"Well then get rid of the amulet!" Pleakley said.

"No," Sofia said, "I promised my Dad I'd never take it off!"

"It's either that or we throw you out!" Pleakley said.

"Since when are you like that, Pleakley?" Lilo asked.

"Since-!"

"PRINCESS!" The voice of Kapral said, interrupting Pleakley.

"And that's Bapral!" Lilo said.

"It's Kapral! For the mother of Avalor!" Kapral said.

"Why do you even bother trying to correct the people who mispronounce your name," Cedric asked, "if they're clearly gonna keep mispronouncing it?!"

"Because I know I'll get lucky one day, sorcerer!" Kapral responded. He waved his scepter at Sofia's neck and she began to be pulled toward Kapral.

"No!" Sofia said, resisting the pull. Lilo leapt onto Sofia's ankle, trying to stop the spell. It didn't work, for she was merely being pulled along with Sofia.

"Lilo!" Stitch said. He grabbed onto Lilo's ankle and pulled with all his might. All he could do, however, was greatly slow the spell down. Then everyone else volunteered. That's what stopped the spell in its tracks. This made Mapral-

"Even the AUTHOR gets my name wrong?!" Kapral said.

"Let's not break the fourth wall, Kapral," I the author said. Kapral growled. Kapral then waved his scepter and everyone holding back Sofia was thrown backward into the wall. Sofia then reached Kapral, who grabbed the amulet. Sofia held tightly onto it, however.

"Give me the amulet, princess!" Kapral demanded.

"Never!" Sofia said.

"Fine," Kapral said, "if that's the case, then we're going!" He waved his scepter in the air and the two disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Sofia!" Lilo said.

Back in Enchancia, James was looking for Sofia.

"Sof! Sof!" James called.

"What is it, James?" Amber questioned, wondering why James was looking for Sofia.

"She said we could fence some more," James said.

"Why don't you just ask Cedric to use his crystal ball to find her?" Amber suggested.

"Hey," James said, "that's a good idea!" With that, James dashed off to Cedric's workshop.

"I'm full of them," Amber said with a smirk. James arrived in Cedric's workshop, but much to his disappointment, he wasn't there.

"Cedric? Cedric!" James called. He walked over to Cedric's spellbook.

"Hm…" James said as he gazed at the spellbook. He began to read to himself the spells.

"I guess I'll just have to find Sof myself," James said as he started tearing through the pages, looking for a spell that could help him locate his younger sister. Eventually, he came upon a spell he believed could help him. He grabbed Cedric's crystal ball and spoke the incantation.

"Crystal ball, hear my call, find my younger sister, for once and all!" James said. The crystal ball began to glow and then just fizzed out.

"That's…" James said, "weird. Why didn't it work?" James looked at the spell to make sure he said the spell correctly.

"Hm…" James thought, "who do I know that can tell me what that means?" Suddenly, an idea hit James.

"Time to go to Royal Prep!" James said as he dashed to his flying horse.

Sofia was tied to a chair in Gantu's ship.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Sofia said, struggling in her binds.

"I beg to differ princess," Kapral said. Sofia narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you want my amulet so much, then why not just simply walk up to me while my hands are tied behind my back and remove it from my neck?" Sofia asked.

"Oh…!" Kapral said, "Please excuse my rare incompetence!" Kapral walked up to Sofia and yanked her amulet from her neck.

"The Amulet of Avalor…!" Kapral said, "All mine! With this added to my power, I will have enough strength to conquer the world! Enchancia _and_ this world!"

"Me and my big mouth…" Sofia groaned.

Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley had just finished preparing for a rescue mission to save Sofia.

"What're the house rules?" Nani asked.

"I stick with Stitch," Lilo said, pointing at Stitch.

"Correct!" Nani said, "You?"

"I am to guard Lilo as if she were being delicate flower!" Jumba said.

"Right," Nani said, "And?"

"And dog food is for dogs, not for little girls," Pleakley said.

"Alright," Nani said, "go save the princess." With that, everyone left to rescue Sofia.

"I just hope she's not in another castle," Nani whispered to herself. The group was walking toward Jumba's ship.

"I'm glad we having a sorcerer on our side," Jumba said.

"Does he _always_ talk like that?" Cedric asked, slightly annoyed at how Jumba talked.

"Yeah," Lilo said, "pretty much."

"Okay," Cedric said, "Something you should know about Yapral Moriarty before we reach his ship. He can turn people to stone."

"Yikes…" Lilo said, slightly freaked out at the statement.

"Yes," Cedric said, "Like I said before, he's a force to be reckoned with.

Back in Sofia's world, James had just arrived at Royal Prep and was getting help from the fairies.

"Well," Flora said, "when a crystal ball does that, it means that the person or object you're looking for can't be located, as they are in another world."

"What?!" James said, "Is there any way to locate what world she's _in_?!"

"Yes," Merryweather said, entering the room with their spellbook.

"It's a dangerous spell, though, James," Fauna said.

"I want to find Sof!" James said.

"Very well then," Fauna said, "We'll need around fifteen cave crystals."

"The only place I can think of getting cave crystals is in the trolls' and Grotta's cave back home," James said, "and even then there's a limited supply and I can't take all of them."

"That shouldn't be a problem. We should be able to conjure up an entire bucket full of them if we have diamond dust," Flora said.

"I think Cedric had some in his workshop," James said.

"Well then fetch it!" Fauna said. James nodded and leapt back on his flying horse and began his flight back to Enchancia.

In Hawaii, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, and Cedric were just outside Gantu's ship.

"Stitch," Lilo whispered, "do you see anything?" Stitch looked at Lilo and then activated his x-ray vision.

"Ih! She's tied up!" Stitch said.

"Then let's get in there and save her!" Lilo said. Just then, a net fell out of nowhere and trapped them.

"Did you fools really think I didn't see you coming to the princess's rescue?" Kapral said as he emerged from the ship.

"Let Sofia go!" Lilo demanded.

"Or what, little girl?" Kapral said as he leaned down into Lilo's face.

"Stitch!" Lilo said. At command, Stitch lifted the net up, freeing them, and threw it onto Kapral.

"Gah!" Kapral exclaimed. He growled and used his magic to destroy the net. He waved his scepter and Stitch was picked up by the ankle.

"Stitch!" Lilo said as she turned around. Kapral again waved his scepter and caught Lilo.

"Frizzacto!" Cedric said, pointing his wand at Kapral. Kapral used the gem of his scepter to catch the spell.

"Insolent thing!" Kapral said as he waved his scepter at Cedric, returning the blast. It hit Cedric and he went flying across the room and into a wall.

"You are fighting a losing battle, gnats!" Kapral said. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a battle cry. Kapral looked up and didn't have enough time to react before James split down the middle of his chest, giving Kapral a scratch.

"You foolish boy! You'll regret that!" Kapral said as he shot a magic blast at James.

"No!" Cedric said as he jumped in front of James. The blast hit Cedric and he turned to stone.

"Cedric!" Lilo said, horrified.

"Silence, girl!" Kapral said to Lilo. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a portal opening and a giant boulder fell on top of Kapral, causing him to drop his scepter, thus freeing Lilo and Stitch.

"Where on earth did _that_ come from?" Lilo said.

"Up here!" a voice said. Everyone looked up and saw a blonde haired girl wearing a tiara looking down upon them; Princess Amber.

"Another princess?" Lilo said. Amber jumped through the portal and landed in front of Lilo.

"Yes," Amber said, "where's my sister?"

"Your sister?" Lilo said.

"Princess Sofia?" Amber said.

"Oh!" Lilo said, realizing who she was talking about. Lilo beckoned Amber to follow her. They arrived in the room where Sofia was tied up. Amber gasped and ran over to Sofia. She untied her.

"Thanks," Sofia said as she rubbed her wrists.

"How do we turn Cedric back to normal?" Lilo asked.

"What do you mean…?" Sofia asked worriedly. Just then, Stitch walked in, holding Cedric.

"Mr Cedric!" Sofia said, horrified at the sight she saw before her.

"What if we break Kapral's scepter?" Amber suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea, Amber!" Sofia said as she ran over to the unconscious Kapral.

"Oh," Amber said, "I'm full of them." Sofia picked up the scepter and snapped in half. Nothing happened.

"No," Stitch said, "It not work!"

"Hm…" Amber thought, "maybe there's a counter spell!"

"That's an even better idea, your highness!" Lilo said.

"Let's get to Cedric's workshop then!" Sofia said.

"And if he doesn't have it," James said, "then we could probably go to Royal Prep. The fairies would probably have something to help us!" Everyone nodded and Lilo had Portal open a portal to Enchancia. Lilo nodded and led the others through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

In Lilo's house, Nani was investigating Lilo.

"Hm…" Nani said, "so far so good."

"Nani," Lilo said, "I told you I'm fine!"

"Are you kidding?!" Nani said, "That tower you were in EXPLODED!"

"And I told you that we just barely got out before it did!" Lilo said.

"You could've been crushed!" Nani said.

"Do I need to explain to you what happened again?!" Lilo said, annoyed at Nani.

"No. You-!"

"Clearly I do!" Lilo said. Nani sighed.

"So," Lilo said, "we arrived in Enchancia…"

Lilo and everyone else landed in Enchancia.

"Show us the way to Cedric's workshop," Lilo said.

"You actually landed in it when you first came here," Sofia said.

"Oh…" Lilo said. Everyone made their way up to Cedric's tower to find out what they could do to bring Cedric back to normal.

"This place is cool," Lilo said as she looked around the workshop.

"Over here," Sofia said as she sat down in front of a spellbook. Everyone came over and gazed down at the book.

"Hopefully this holds the answer to restoring Cedric to normal," James said. They began to flip through the pages until they came upon the spell that turned Cedric to stone.

"Here!" Sofia said.

"Looks like it's not a counterspell, but a potion that will turn him back to normal," Amber said.

"What're the ingredients?" Lilo asked.

"Okay," Sofia said, "write this down: 10 cave crystals,"

"What is it with these potions and needing an outrageous amount of cave crystals lately?" James asked.

"10 cave crystals, 4 warthog whiskers, a dash of crazy crystals, and a one of a kind necklace," Sofia said. She tightly gripped her amulet, which she had taken off of Kapral once he was squashed by the boulder.

"It doesn't _have_ to be your amulet, Sofia," Amber said.

"Well what other necklace do we have that's one of a kind?" Sofia asked. Everyone began to think about a necklace that would be one of a kind.

"Do you think a shell necklace would count…?" Lilo asked.

"That depends," Amber said, "if you made it yourself, it _might_ work!"

"I'll go get my shell necklace," Lilo said. She began to leave, but Stitch grabbed her by the wrist.

"No!" Stitch said.

"It's like I said," Lilo said, "I can always make another one." She pulled her hand away from Stitch and left the room. There was a long silence before James finally broke it.

"So… is Lilo single?" James asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Pleakley asked suspiciously.

"No reason…!" James said.

"Little girl is six!" Jumba said.

"Okay…!" James said as he backed away from Jumba.

Lilo took the elevator up to her room. She grabbed her homemade shell necklace. Before she could leave, however, Nani stopped her.

"What're you doing with your necklace?" Nani questioned.

"I'm gonna use it to help save Cedric," Lilo said.

"What happened?" Nani asked.

"He was turned to stone by Shapral," Lilo said.

"How do you know that will help restore him?" Nani asked.

"Well," Lilo said as she brought out a notepad, "these are the ingredients. 10 cave crystals, 4 warthog whiskers, a dash of crazy crystals, and a one of a kind necklace."

"I don't know what any of those other things are," Nani said, "but how do you know that your homemade necklace will work?"

"I don't," Lilo said, "It's just the only thing I can come up with that's 'one of a kind'."

"Okay," Nani said. With that, Lilo left.

"So then," Pleakley said, "you try to look for the thing that the person said!"

"Okay…" Sofia said, "I spy with my one little eye… someone running this way!" Everyone looked in the direction Sofia was looking in and saw Lilo running this way, necklace in hand.

"Are you sure you want to use that necklace?" Amber asked.

"Yeah," James said, "it's a really pretty necklace."

"I can always make another one," Lilo said before placing her necklace in the cauldron. The cauldron started bubbling and everyone stood back. The ground started shaking, sending Amber into Cedric's desk where his spellbook was. It landed in her lap.

"Uh oh…" Amber said as she gazed at the book.  
"What? What is it?" Lilo asked.

"We brewed a potion, yes," Amber said, "but we didn't brew the _right_ potion… this potion…" her voice trailed off.

"What?" Sofia asked.

"It explodes… like a bomb…" Amber said. Lilo gasped.

"Then let's be getting out of here!" Jumba said. Everyone dashed out of the room, Llio being the last one to get out before the room blew up. After the smoke cleared, it was revealed that the entire top half of the tower was destroyed.

"So…" Lilo said, "I guess shells do _not_ work unless we want to blow something up."

"Nani's probably gonna freak out when…"

"...when she sees you covered in soot." Lilo said, both quoting Pleakley and finishing her story of how she came to be covered in soot. Nani groaned.

"Okay okay! I get it! You're fine!" Nani said.

"The only bad things are that we didn't get Cedric back to normal, part of that castle exploded, and I lost my shell necklace," Lilo said.

"I thought you said you could make another one," Nani said.

"I mean that I lost my shell necklace making a bomb instead of making a cure for Cedric. I'll make another one, but…" Lilo sighed. Suddenly, the house began to shake violently.

"What the heck?" Nani said. Suddenly, the roof of the house came off and Kapral appeared with a newly acquired scepter.

"AGAIN, PRINCESS! YOU BROKE MY SCEPTER AGAIN!" Kapral said as he pointed his scepter at Sofia. A red magic blast was shot out of the scepter at Sofia. She immediately rolled out of the way. He continued to fire magic blasts at her until he finally landed a shot and knocked her unconscious.

"I will be taking her amulet now!" Kapral said as he used magic to bring Sofia's amulet into his hands.

"Ah," Kapral said as he admired the amulet, "The Amulet of Avalor! Finally mine once and for-!" Before he could finish his sentence, he was hit in the face with a blender. He gazed down and saw Lilo and Stitch throwing everyday objects at him. Stitch grabbed the kitchen table and threw it as hard as he could at Kapral. Kapral merely stopped it midway using magic.

"Insolent things!" he said, "You are like GNATS to me!" He threw the table back at Lilo and Stitch with his magic.

"Lilo!" Nani said, horrified at what she witnessed. She immediately ran over to the table and started pulling it off Lilo and Stitch. She pulled it off and saw Stitch in front of Lilo, clearly blocking the table from hitting her. He once again picked it up and threw it at Kapral, who was caught off guard this time.

"That's it!" Kapral said, "I'm THROUGH MESSING AROUND! SEE YOU LATER FOOLS!" Kapral twirled his scepter above his head and a black stormcloud appeared over them. He swiped his scepter down and a massive beam of purple light struck the ground. Everyone was lifted up and thrown in various different directions. Then, a magic, purple ball appeared around Lilo's house.

"Good luck trying to leave your house," Kapral said, "anyone who tries to leave now will feel the most excruciating pain they've ever felt in their LIFE!" With that, Kapral disappeared.

"This is bad," Lilo said.


End file.
